Jaune's Inheritance
by Blake24RX7
Summary: After the Breach Jaune and Pyrrha get called up to Ozpin's Office. Has he learnt Jaune's secret? If not what else could the sudden meeting be about?


**This will be the first story I've done for years and I plan to actually finish this one. A couple years ago I posted the first chapter to a Code Geass story that I wrote in Highschool, but I regret to say even though I got positive and encouraging reviews I did not put the effort into finishing it. I've now found a decent job after Highschool which doesn't make me want to rip my hair out which is all I could hope and ask for; but coworkers friends and family have encouraged me to take up writing again so while working on my own original stories I'm going to begin posting more Fanfiction. My goal is put out a chapter of this once a month for now and maybe if my pace gets faster i'll post more but i gotta star from somewhere.**

**I Do not own RWBY that right goes to the RT family**

**Hey Guess this is the glory of reviews, I was pointed out some grammar errors that were simple enough to fix and a few other reviewers pointed out that I forgot the existence of a character I was actually planning to use later. was a real well darn moment but believe i've fixed that issue now with a mere 3 words no less. I feel blessed by how well received this has been thanks for all the support.**

* * *

"Well you've certainly improved Jaune."

My partners praise was so full mirth that I could hear her smile, but I was too busy staring at the sidewalk as my lungs collapsed in on them selves. I tried to save them through some rapid heavy breaths and the pain in my chest told me is was a lost cause, I only succeeded in looking like a sweaty golden retriever panting next to his owner.

"I'm honestly surprised you were able to keep pace with me so soon after joining my morning run, I mean running around Beacons perimeter at my speed shouldn't be to easy to match… at least I hope."

I look up at my partner with laboured breaths, I tracked her long-toned legs up to her flowing red river of hair. Pyrrha Nikos was anything but easy to match a five-kilometer topped off with a hundred-meter sprint, yet any person who claims they saw her sweat or even appear slightly winded has committed blasphemy; for Pyrrha Nikos was the current benchmark for stamina at Beacon Academy.

"I. haa don't think you got anything to worry about there Pyr."

Her warm laugh spreading to her eyes'.

"well with how determined you've been after the Breach, I think the day you out pace me may be sooner than you realize."

Standing straight I begin to stretch out my every thing to avoid some pain later today, thank the gods for aura.

"As always thanks for the words of confidence partner but I need a hot shower before I even dream of beating you, running or otherwise."

I started to drag my self back to the dorms and the locker rooms the lay within, Pyrrha jogged up to my side and matched my steps.

"A hot shower before breakfast sounds grand, I think I shall join you."

We both took a couple more steps then froze, I felt heat rushing to my face as turned and made eye contact with my partner. Her emerald eyes' stood out more than ever when her face blended in with her hair.

"…"

"…"

Can people see awkwardness because I feel like we are an awkward aura beacon right now. Aura beacon? God damnit Yang your cursed!

"…"

"…"

Pyrrha thankfully broke first

"I we well I mean you know separately of course I meant join like I like the idea you know not together together you know."

She tried to look at me but couldn't keep eye contact for long my kept trying anyway, I finally cracked and doubled over in laughter.

"wha what's so funny!"

She stomped her foot in anger and I only laughed harder, looking back up to her she now resembled Blake when she's annoyed.

"It's just that between the incoherent babble, the demanding anger, and now your peeved expression all your missing is flaming hair or change in eye colour and you'd be a team RWBY four fer one pack."

She stood there surprised, then took a step back before she burst out in laughter and I joined her.

We continued for a while longer, thankfully it was early and no one was around yet cause I'm positive we looked like lunatics.

"I think your right Jaune, I flustered my self out and lost composure. I am sorry for the awkward moment."

Pyrrha tried to look solemn as she apologized, bowing her head to me slightly.

"pssh look who you're talking to. I'm Beacons resident king of Awkward turn to scroll videos of me in a bunny onesie or dancing in a dress for further proof."

I stood straight and jabbed my thumb to my chest like I wore a noble medal for my dorkiness, Pyrrhas' lips curved up ever so slightly but she still refused to look at me. If the lovable idiot approach wasn't working I'm guessing this is about more than just one awkward sentence.

I sighed as my resolved hardened and gave my partner a comforting squeeze on her shoulder drawing her eyes back to mine.

"Is something wrong Pyrrha?"

Alarm appeared in her features before she looked away again.

"Pyrrha you were there for me when I was struggling, even though I lashed out at you and before we really knew each other; the least I can do is offer the same kindness in return."

Once again, she looked back at me this time uncertain but I could tell she was thinking. In reality Pyrrha deserves so much more for all her forgiveness and being willing to help me become who I want to be, but I will pay her back and then some over time.

"I won't force you to answer but I will all ways hear you out, I am your partner after all and I'm more help like this than I am in a fight."

Scratching the back of my head I put on a brave smile, it still hurt to think of how worthless I am when my friends are in danger, I only hope I can do something useful when time comes where I'm needed"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

I felt like a bullhead blindsided me I was so shocked. I mean Pyrrha never even raises her voice let alone yells.

"Wha?"

Taking in Pyrrhas' stance and fury in her eyes'; it would seem she did end up impersonating all of team RWBY as I was now on the receiving end of a Yang Xiao Long like rage, fear forced me back a few steps but Pyrrhas' fury quelled as her eye's fell to the sidewalk.

"You're wrong!"

Her hands began to shake as wet eyes met mine.

"You're not worthless in a fight, you are far better than you were before; but even at initiation your instincts and bravery led you to charge forward and block a Deathstalker pincher and your ability to read a combat scenario is unrivaled as far as I can tell and then there is your ability to improve, you've already matched all my personal training regimes and you're no longer the lowest ranked in spars for our year"

I tried to interject but got shut down instantly.

"And before you say your still ranked low do remember you've only been training with me for the last three months, every one else has at least five years at a different combat school or similar experience under their belt!"

Pyrrha was now taking heavy breaths as she stared me down trying to drive her point home.

"umm is that what was bothering you before?"

"wha? No! tha that was something else, I need to sort that myself or with team RWBY and Nora."

"AHH! girl stuff I understand that seven sisters remember."

Pyrrha mumbled something under her breath to quiet for me to hear her but I could swear I heard the word idiot, but I've never heard Pyrrha insult anyone before she's to nice for that I must have misheard her. But she did have a point if she was calling me an idiot no matter how much better I've gotten it doesn't live up to the standard I set in my head so I keep failing to see my improvements and my self confidence has taking a hit for it.

"You are right Pry I'm sorry for all the self deprecation, I need to believe in my self because I guess if you have faith in me I need to match that faith in kind."

It was Pyrrha's turn to give my shoulder a warm squeeze, her smile having returned.

"I just ask that you acknowledge your improvements."

"Thanks again Pyr, now how about we hit those showers now and get to the cafeteria before Nora's feeding frenzy."

"That would probably be for the best, we might just find Ren sneaking some peace before she wakes up."

I sighed feeling some pity for my brother in arms. As we continued our walk back to the dorms I wondered what crazy antics Beacon would bring me today.

This really isn't good. It was after our after-noon classes and I had decided team JNPR should do some more team practice; we all had changed for combat and grabbed our gear were headed for one of the free training rooms when I received a message on my scroll.

(Mr. Arc please come to my office along with Ms. Nikos I assure you it's a matter that requires your immediate presence. Please understand. (From: Ozpin)

After reading the message I stood frozen in the hall while my team continued on; it was irrational to jump to conclusions but that scary part of my mind was taunting me. You've been found out! Your going to be expelled or worse, I was already imaging being dragged away from my new home, from my dreams and most importantly my friends.

"Jaune?"

Pyrrha would stand up for me like she always had, I'd probably need to talk her down I need to make sure she knows I appreciate every thing she has done for me, Nora would be there too except I'm not sure any one could talk her down she's just so loyal, Ren…Ren would stand up for me too he would still remain calm and stoic though I wonder if we grew close enough that I would see some emotion behind his eyes when I'm sent packing?

"Hey Jaune?"

Oh gods Ruby would be in tears and she'd cling to my leg till Yang rips off along with said leg, Weiss would just be disappointed with my deplorable actions saying she didn't think I could stoop so low, Yang would be more focused on the crying Ruby as she rattles off bad puns with a final "have a good flight vomit boy" as the bullhead door closes and Blake most likely won't care she would just get dragged along and then hide in the back reading one of her books.

"Jaune!"

Cardin would be laughing his face off till Nora breaks his legs. I'll be forced to see my parents now; would they be disappointed or would I get that knowing look and a we told you so, my sisters are going to be unbearable when I get home. I really screwed my life up.

"WAKEY WAKEY JAUNEY BOY!"

SMACK!

Pain exploded across my cheek before I flew into a nearby wall and the rest of me hurt as well, thank the gods for aura that slap might have snapped my neck let alone what the wall would have done to me.

"Heh heh ahh whoops, sorry Jaune."

Nora at least did look apologetic… at least for Nora any way, the rest or JNPR was standing around me with worried expressions. I must have worried them freezing up like that; I'll need to tell them the truth but for now Ozpins text would suffice.

"I'm sorry guys I got a text from Ozpin he wants to speak with me and Pyrrha, I was just imagining some bad reasons why."

Half truths aren't that bad right?

"what do you need to worry about? your grades have only improved since the Forever Fall incident and we were all a part of that food fight."

Ren's rebuttal was as stoic as ever.

"ooh ooh maybe Jaune robbed a bank in Vale last night, or maybe he's part Grimm!"

Oh no here Nora goes again.

"No I would have caught him if that were the case ooh I know Jaune used to be a mobster and…"

I really don't get why she does these dramatic pause's; I grabbed Pyrrhas' hand as she helped me up from the wall.

"Jaune lied his way into beacon!"

Shock caused me and Pyrrha to stumble and fall on each other, Nora meanwhile looked proud of her guess and Ren only looked at me and Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow. As we tried to untangle our limbs I thought of a way to steer Nora away from that last guess of hers

"That's imposs"

"no wait it's to announce you and pyrrhas' marriage!"

I forgot I was dealing with Nora for a second there.

"Stop Nora we'll meet you back at our room when the meetings over, I will probably have some stuff I need to tell you guys."

Nora made to speak but Ren grabbed her shoulder.

"Alright then we will talk when you get back. Let's go Nora we can prep the leftover pancakes for a night snack"

"Ooooooh!"

Nora's eyes sparkled and resembled a stack of pancakes as she sped off, Ren gave us one last look before giving off an exasperated sigh and following his partner down the hall.

I watched my friends disappear around a corner before turning to Pyrrha no longer able to keep the defeat from showing.

"I guess we better get going Pyr."

she too looked worried but before she could speak I started off towards the headmasters' office for the execution of my life as a huntsman.

* * *

For all my extravagant titles from the Champion to the Invincible Girl, I found they were only valid for a small portion of my life; majority of the time I feel as weak as I am right now. The silence is eating away at me as I trail along side Jaune on his way to Ozpin's office, I know he's jumping to conclusions about Ozpin finding out about his transcripts; but I just can't figure out how reinsure him that every thing is going to be okay… that's more his thing, using quick wit to cheer us all up.

I was lost in my thoughts until Jaune came to a slow stop and stared up at Beacon tower now looming over us cast a menacing shadow in the sunset. I heard him gulp I and internally agreed with my partner, never before has a building made me this nervous. Looking back at Jaune I could see the nervous sweat that was forming on his brow as he stared at the top of the tower where the Headmasters office lay.

I need to think of something to say but what? when have I really had any substantial advice? Besides in fighting.

…

…

Wait! What about my advice from before the dance? ("You can't get it wrong if it's the truth")

That works… right?

I reached out and gently grabbed his bringing his eye's down to meet mine. I could see the fear in those deep blue pools of his, it only spurred me on with more conviction.

"Jaune you don't have to worry. You have proven your self to be the most strategic leader of our year, you're near the middle of the leader board in combat class now and you keep an above average grade in class. Huntsmen are valued by their heart for others and I think only Ruby is on par with you in that aspect."

Jaune's blue orbs began to shift back and forth looking everywhere before coming back to mine as if to seek a lie that didn't exist before closing leaving a thoughtful expression on his features.

"Jaune if Ozpin can't see the value in keeping you here then he might as well cast me out as well, because there is no way I'm going though Beacon without my leader; and I know Ren and Nora would feel the same."

Jaune opened his eye's fear no longer plaguing them, and a small smile began to form.

"I'm pretty positive team RWBY would back you as well, heck even Cardin would back you up after Forever Fall."

"Haah that big oaf really has come along from where he was hasn't he?"

I let go of his shoulder as he took a deep breath, straightened his posture a new strength flooding those blue orbs.

"ALRIGHT OZPIN DO YOUR WORST!"

And with his right arm thrust in the air he walked with a purpose into the tower and moved straight to the elevator at the back of the building, I just followed right behind him my smile as large as his.

Stepping into the elevator after a short wait we simply stood still and watched the numbers count up; but the closer we got the more Jaune began to shake. I didn't see the fear return but I guess being nervous is okay.

As I began to look back to the numbers I felt a tightness in my left hand, looking down I saw that his right hand had snagged it and was giving it a gentle squeeze. As heat flushed through my cheeks looked back to Jaune to see that he had visibly relaxed but was still staring at the steadily growing numbers.

Dammit it Jaune Arc why do you play with my heart like this.

DING!

Jaune let go of my hand before the doors opened but as he pulled away there was a moment where my hand chased after the comfort that just left.

My romantic desires were instantly beat down by the over whelming presence of Ozpin who stared us down with his fingers interlocked before him as we stepped into the large open office.

"Thank you for joining me Mr. Arc, Ms. Nikos. Please have a seat."

He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. Making our way into the chairs Ozpins face never changed he held a deadly seriousness that began to make me nervous.

"Now Mr. Arc I'd like to ask you a question, and I want to hear the truth."

A sharp intake of breath came from Jaune, but his eye's never left the headmasters as he nodded in conformation.

"Now Mr. Arc why do you want to be a Huntsman?"

Jaune gave me a quick look, but I couldn't help him with this. Jaune looked back to Ozpin and I could see he was unsure what to say.

"I want to..."

Just as he began Ozpin cut him off with a deadly edge hinting his voice.

"Now Mr. Arc I should inform you that if I don't like you answer or if I feel as if you're lying I will expel you immediately, after all forged transcripts are nothing to scoff at."

I was shocked and Jaune looked ready to Faint. I just couldn't stand to see my partner go like this.

"SIR I THINK."

Before I could continue Jaune grabbed my hand again and gave it a comforting squeeze; meeting his eyes the conviction in them was telling me that he wanted to handle this himself.

"Before I might have told you that I wanted to be a hunter simply because of my honor and to impress my father who was a hero just like my grandfather and his father before him, that I dreamt of being a huntsman simply to fulfill this legacy I was born into."

Jaune let out a deep long sigh looking down at his feet before he continued.

"But I'm actually just being selfish, I just wanted to prove it to everyone that I could be the hero so many people told me I wasn't strong or talented enough to be."

Jaune looked completely defeated after the admission for his reasons for wanting to attend Beacon so bad he was willing to forge transcripts to get in, I squeezed his hand a little tighter trying to comfort him he gave me a timid smile with sidelong look.

"Thanks Pyr"

"Hmmm, you don't seem surprised Ms. Nikos. Could it be that you were aware of Mr. Arc's transgression and didn't report it? Although your aide would explain his recent improvements"

The Headmaster's cold tone was making me feel more angry than I have ever felt before, I was almost growling.

"Sir! Jaune forged those transcripts so that he would have the chance to better himself, but just that wouldn't have been enough Jaune had to have the determination and will to push past his limits, accept his failings and the drive to put in the extra effort to catch up with the rest of us!"

Ozpin's face didn't change at all through my rant, but I thought I saw some amusement in his eye's. was he really gonna laugh at a students willingness to improve isn't that what teachers are supposed to desire from their students?

Jaune gave my hand another squeeze, he looked too accepting of his eye's seemed happy but his smile looked strained.

"Thanks for believing in me Pyrrha, you're the best I could've asked for in a partner."

No no it can't end like this! Why? What does it really matter if he lied to get? Is it really so wrong to chase your dreams?

"Yes I can't imagine a better partner for to have wound up with as your partner, after all it was by chance that partnerships were decided"

Ozpin's raised eyebrow and sarcasm would have normally thrown me into a blushing mess but the thoughts of Jaune being expelled were too strong to let some mild embarrassment affect them.

"Now Mr. Arc I'd would like to inform you that your desire to pursue your dreams and improve is a great comfort to me as a teacher, it is one of the reasons I took a chance on you despite your forged transcripts."

"Then you know Jaune has proved himse? Wait, what did you just say?"

Shocked and confused I looked to Jaune who was just gapping at Ozpin not even blinking, looking back at Ozpin he now wore a smug expression making me feel like a mere child.

"The only real flaw was that since your father was also a Beacon graduate that I taught on top of having a very successful career as a huntsman; so much so that I took interest when he had children and when I asked him how he planned to train his kin, your father expressed that he had no desire for any of his children to follow in his footsteps in kinder terms than he actually used."

Ozpin briefly laughed to himself before continuing.

"So while it's wrong to lie and illegal to forge public documents there are worse things you could have forged than to simply train to prove yourself to others, in fact we have excepted students in past whose goals were simply to get strong enough to kill huntsmen and yes I find your time here has indeed been a success and in my opinion your intentions are fairly pure so I don't plan on expelling you."

As the tension shattered with Ozpin's final verdict, Jaune and I let out a long breath as we relaxed back into our chairs Jaune's grip loosening on my hand but he didn't release it to my delight. A soft chuckle came from Ozpin as he looked at the both of us before his gaze settled on Jaune and seemed to get very serious, killing the moment of pleasant relief with an ominous chill.

"The reason I brought up the transcripts was merely to clear the air between us and to build some trust so that the much graver reason for you being called here can be broached."

"Umm alright?"

Jaune sounded as confused as I felt. What could be graver than Expulsion or being arrested?

"When was the last time you spoke to your family Jaune?"

"Oh um ugh?"

Scratching the back of his head like he normally did when he was embarrassed, Jaune looked away from Ozpin and I thought I saw shame written in his sad expression. Could his family be against him being here now that he actually succeeded after all they expected him home right away never thinking he would pass initiation.

"I have only sent my family a few written letters, telling them that I passed initiation and was made team leader, another describing my teammates"

Darn I really want to know how he described me.

"and recently I sent one for my mom and sisters thanking them for dance lessons."

I was also very thankful for their dance lessons. Smiling at Jaune at that last part I hoped he would give me a knowing smile in return but Jaune was only staring at his shoes his shame clear to everyone.

"I've blocked all their scroll numbers too and I have a drawer full of unopened letters from them, I am just too afraid to know what they think be it good or other wise."

I guess that explains the mystery of Jaune's locked pouting drawer, I think Yang actually wins the bet on what was in it guessing it had letters from a scorned lover from his hometown it being closer than all the other guess's especially Nora's. I gave Jaunes hand another comforting squeeze, I actually feel like I should thank Ozpin for calling me here too. Wait? Why did he call me here? I haven't heard any reason for my presence yet.

looking back at Ozpin I saw him giving Jaune a pitying look full of remorse before pushing a button on his desk and holding it there.

"Glynda it's okay to come in."

Turning back to Jaune that pitying remorse was mixed with guilt now. Just what was Ms. Goodwitch going to do with Jaune that deserved such a look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Arc, but in this situation it seems I am a bit of a monster because there is no good way to really break the news but I must stress that there is some one else who needs so you need to be strong, I need you to be strong for them do you under stand?"

That ominous chill I felt earlier was now thick in the air. But Jaune seemed more confused than nervous.

"Sir? I I'm sorry I don't get it what's going on?"

"I need you to PROMISE me Mr. Arc! I need an Arc's Promise that you will be strong! That even if you cry and wail and feel like the world is against you, no matter how painful it is that you'll be strong and coherent"

Jaune's confusion was replaced with fear, his hand clenching hard enough I had to use Aura to avoid the pain, but I wasn't about to complain I was getting scared as well.

"Professor please tell what's going on!"

"I need your word Mr. Arc."

In one swift motion Jaune let go of my hand, standing then smashing his fist on the headmaster's desk.

"FINE! YES! I SWEAR I'LL BE STRONG!"

Shocked from Jaune's anger I only sat there watching the scene before me, as Ozpin released a sad sigh obviously content with the anger directed at him. Slowly the headmaster reached out and grabbed Jaune's fist still placed on his cracked desk giving it a gentle squeeze he looked up into Jaune eye's looking as if he was seeing Jaune's very soul then spoke tenderly In an attempt to comfort that soul.

"First you must know that you and your team will be exempt from classes for the foreseeable future and that if you want the full explanation you can come to me whenever you feel like, I will make time for you."

"umm okay?"

"In a moment your youngest sister Juliet Arc will be here and she is in desperate need of her older brother."

At the mention of his sister Jaune seemed to radiate a fierce anger, I could hear a growl in the back of his throat.

"What happened to Juliet!?"

Ozpin held Jaune's fist tighter and his every mannerism told the story of how much he didn't want to answer the question.

"She has recently lost all of her family except her older brother and the sister on another continent."

"…?"

"…!?"

I took a few moments with the only sound being the odd gears around the office turning around, before Jaune pulled away from Ozpin. I stood up as well tentatively reaching for Jaune's hand again.

"what? No No!"

"Jaune?"

Before I could reach him Jaune backed into the chair behind him and fell not even fighting to stay upright as he tumbled back over it.

"JAUNE!"

I knelt beside him grabbing one of his hands as he held the other to his forehead, staring at the ceiling in shock and disbelief as he just continued to mumble the word no to himself.

"Mr. Arc I suggest you compose your self or you will be the first Arc to go back on his word!"

A cold rage was added to the worry for my partner at the Headmaster's cold remark, how could Ozpin expect Jaune to cope with this horrible news well?

"Professor this is just too unreasonable!"

Ozpin just gave us one last sad look before turning around to gaze at the setting sun sinking below the horizon.

"She will be here any moment so please make haste."

Jaune made a pathetic gasp trying to collect himself then closed his eye's taking a few long breaths each steadier than the last, but his voice was horse and cracking despite his best efforts

"Pyrrha. could you help me up?."

I could only comply to my partner and leaders defeated request. Standing up myself I then pulled Jaune up to me enveloping him in a tight hug he didn't respond to, but whispered in his shoulder my honest feelings.

"Jaune I will always be here for you. I care. Ren and Nora care. Please remember you don't have go forward on your strength alone, you have Ren, Nora and Me! We will always lend you our heart, soul and being. We are a team! We are friends!"

Jaune finally responded returning my hug before pulling away to look at me. When our eye's met, I was reminded why I was falling in love with the blonde doofus; Those Cerulean blue orbs shown me how wounded his soul was at the news of his family's fate, but behind the pain an inferno roared in defiance. I was so drawn to that blazing soul ever since I fanned that tame spark and set it free. Maybe one day I'll know what makes his soul so bright, but I can only pray that I will know everything that makes Jaune Arc himself and that he will know me just as deeply.

"Thanks Pyr. I know I can rely on you guys, plus I promised you didn't I that if I was ever in trouble, I would come to my team first and"

Despite the tears streaming out of his eye's he gave me a big toothy Jaune Arc Smile.

"Hey an Arc never goes back on his word."

"I know that very well my brave knight."

Bringing both hands up to cup his cheeks I used my thumbs to wipe away his tears and then without a conscience thought I seemed to follow my deepest desire, because I slowly rose on my toes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

DING!

Not even acknowledging the kiss Jaune whipped around running for the opening elevator as a weeping blonde bundle burst through when the doors were just wide enough.

"Jaune!jaunejaunejaunejaunejaunejaunejaunejaunejaune"

"Julie!"

Before they were within reach little Juliet with a fuzzy blonde furred teddy bear in tow leaped through the air into her big brothers' arms; and the moment she was in his grasp pulled her into a firm embrace with out ever balking at her weight. It was very clear that everything Jaune did as he held his sister was meant to make her feel safe and loved despite both of their loss.

"I'm here, I won't leave you, I promise."

Jaune repeated the words like a mantra in a firm caring tone as his sister delved into incoherent wails.

"Ms. Nikos."

I had to pull my gaze from the wounded Arcs to look back at Ozpin.

"We have a room set aside in the staff dorms for Ms. Arc and Mr. Arc will stay there for the foreseeable future; please inform your team of the current situation I will send you're the rooms information to your scroll, you and yours will be free to visit as long as Mr. arc allows it."

I only nodded in confirmation.

"And please remind Mr. arc that I have some of the gruesome facts when he seeks answers and that he should come only when he is ready."

I nodded again.

"Hmmm I'm proud of you Ms. Nikos, for taking fate into your own hands at initiation, that requires a strength very few posses."

I looked back at the siblings Jaune now knelt on the floor as tears once again flowed down his cheeks but his reassuring mantra still did not falter. If I actually let chips fall would I still be Jaune's partner or would someone else be standing here, would they have unlocked Jaune's Aura or not? Would Jaune have started training with them? and how would they approach the future now? A sad sigh escaped me as I approached the pair, kneeling down and putting a hand on Jaune's back I began to trace circles.

"Jaune I'm going back to the room. Do you want me to tell Ren and Nora?"

His mantra finally faded as did his sisters pained wails replaced with a gentle hushing and weak cracking sobs. But through it all Jaune met my eyes for a moment before nodding with an appreciative smile.

"Okay than. Tell me if you need anything and your team will be there no matter what."

His soul presence seemed to warm as he closed his eye's resting his head against his sisters. Before leaving I leaned over Kissing his forehead again. Making my way past Ms. Goodwitch who was giving me a complex look I didn't understand so I sped past her; I got in the elevator hitting the button for main lobby, the elevator moved down a few floors before I collapsed onto my butt.

"What a day."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. those reviews really do feel great to read, I got one for that old Code Geass story last week which caught be at the right moment to make me feel horrible for starting something but never finishing it. And please point out any pacing issues or plot holes create or even grammar I've reread this story a lot but most of it was written past midnight and my brain will auto fill sentences with out actually writing or noticing them to the point where a story might only make sense to me sometimes I just have no clue where i was taking the story when I wake up the next day.**


End file.
